Babysitting
by Sloppy Joe 313
Summary: Jack Frost finds a little girl in the alley and can't just leave her there especially when she recognizes him. So, what will happen when Jack babysits?
1. Chapter 1

Jack Frost had been making his usual rounds. It was just the beginning of winter and he had to make sure the season got off to a good start. Jack landed in an alleyway, frosting the building as he went along. Then, he heard a rustling sound from inside a trash can. Jack armed his staff, when all of a sudden, a little head popped out. Jack curiously lowered his staff. She had black smudges on her face and brown pigtails. Her brown eyes studied Jack.

"What are you doing in there?"he mused.

The little girl giggled, making her pigtails bounce. She was no bigger than a two year old and had nothing on but a dress that looked grungy.

"Jack Frost,"the girl giggled, holding her arms out.

Jack was relieved the child already believed in him. He picked her up.

"What's your name?"he asked.

"Emma,"she said, snuggling into Jack's sweater.

"What happened to your parents, Emma?"

Emma sighed, sadly."Gone, gone, gone. Too hot. Ouchie here."

Emma pointed at her foot.

Jack looked at her foot. It was burned pink and red. He wasn't sure how long it had been like that.

"Hold still,"Jack muttered.

He placed his hand over the burn and, at first, Emma stiffened but then relaxed.

"Oh,"she said."All better... Too cold!"

Jack took his hand off of her foot.

"Sorry,"he said."So, what are we going to do with you?"

Emma simply clung tighter to Jack in that cute two year old way she had.

"We can't leave you out in garbage..."

Emma squirmed slightly and her stomach grumbled.

"Hungry,"she told Jack.

"Oh! Right, let's find you something to eat first. Then, we can figure out what to do with you,"he said.

Jack knew that Jamie was was still at school and Sophie was at daycare, but where else would he find food? He snuck in through an open window and started rummaging around in the fridge. He found some leftover macaroni and cheese and hot dogs. He threw it in the microwave and got Emma some hot chocolate. Jack had thought that Jamie eats fast. Now, watching Emma, Jamie was left in the dust. Emma had her plate licked clean within five minutes, easy.

"Might as well get you cleaned up while you're here,"Jack said, picking Emma up and taking her into the bathroom.

He pulled out a washcloth and the first aid kit. Emma took the wet washcloth and shoved her face in it. She looked up at Jack, grinning. Jack laughed and took the washcloth back.

"You missed a spot,"he told her.

Jack got Emma's face free of dirt and grime and brushed her pigtails until they were smooth and shiny again. He looked curiously at her burned foot. He had to disinfect it.

"Alright this is going to sting a little, but not for long,"Jack sprayed the disinfectant over the burn.

Emma clutched at him as tears filled her eyes and the wound bubbled.

"Burn! Burn! Burn!"she cried out.

Jack held her tight and tried to shush her.

"I know, I know. It'll be gone soon,"he said.

As soon as the bubbling went away, Jack put some cream on and covered her foot with a bandage.

"There,"he said."All better."

Emma relaxed and examined her foot. She broke out in a grin.

"All better,"she agreed.

The toddler already looked loads better, with a full stomach and a clean face. All that was left were her grimy clothes, Jack decided. Since he decided that he didn't want to steal from Sophie, Jack picked Emma up and headed down to Goodwill. Jack knew he had to be careful because Emma could be seen. He had figured she was the same size as Sophie and was careful to check her clothing size before they left. Jack flew to the back of the store, careful to keep any eye out for anybody.

"Okay,"he told Emma."I'm gonna be right back. When I come back I'm gonna have some new clothes for you, okay? I need you to stay right here."

"Come with?"Emma whimpered.

"Sorry, kiddo,"Jack said."This is a solo job. But I promise to be back real soon, okay?"

Emma nodded with tears in her eyes at the thought of Jack leaving her.

"Hey, cheer up,"Jack told her."I'll be as quick as a bunny."

Emma managed a small smile and Jack ruffled her hair before he went inside. Immediately, he couldn't believe how many clothes there were. Racks and racks, Jack didn't know where to start. Eventually, he found a pair of blue jeans he figured Emma would like, a purple t-shirt, and a blue sweatshirt. Jack picked up a pack of brand new socks and was lucky enough to find boots and a jacket. Once he was done "shopping" he made his way out to where Emma was waiting. Oh no, Jack thought as soon as he saw Emma. Her face was disgruntled and she was doing a little dance that Jack knew all too well. He swept her up and headed for Jamie's house. Jack left her alone in the bathroom to go "potty" as Emma called it. Jack figured that he might as well wash Emma's new clothes before she changed into them and threw them in the washer. Jack knocked on the bathroom door.

"All done?"he asked.

"No!"Emma responded.

"Emma,"Jack said slowly with caution."what are you doing in there?"

"Cleaning."

"Do you need help?"

Emma was silent for a moment then sniffled.

"Need Mommy,"she said.

Jack took that as a yes and went inside. He found Emma halfway out of her dress and stuck.

"Let me help you,"he said, softly.

Jack unzipped her dress, leaving just her underwear and undershirt on. Jack was surprised at how many more burns she had. He washed Emma up as best as he could, then went to go get the clean clothes for her. She dressed in them quickly and by this time, was yawning. Jack grabbed a blanket from the closet, which he was sure the Bennetts wouldn't miss, and wrapped Emma up in it, picking her up.

"Time for you to go to sleep, Miss Emma,"Jack told her.

Emma cuddled into Jack's shoulder, then looked up at him with big, heavy eyes.

"No fire,"she insisted.

Jack's heart broke.

"No fire,"he promised her."You're safe now."

Emma smiled and closed her eyes, resting her head against Jack's shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack was still holding the sleeping toddler in a recliner when Jamie got home.

"Jack!"he exclaimed in surprise.

Jack put his finger to his mouth, signaling silence.

"Her name's Emma,"he whispered."I found her in an alley. I got her some new clothes and tried to clean her up as best as I could. By the way, your macaroni and cheese and hot dogs are gone."

Jamie nodded, slowly.

"Should we put up missing posters?"he asked.

Jack shook his head."It wouldn't do any good. She's an orphan. Her parents died in a fire and it's how she ended up in the alley."

Jack hesitated, then lifted up Emma's jean leg to show her bandaged foot. Jamie was silent for a moment, then spoke.

"There's more burns isn't there?"he said, softly.

Jack nodded."When is your mom going to be home?"

"Any minute now, actually."

"I think you should tell her about me,"Jack said, thinking it over."Make her believe. Because otherwise who has an explanation of how a two year old got into your house?"

"I could say that I found Emma,"Jamie offered.

Jack considered it then shook his head.

"She's way too attached to me now as it is anyways. She's never seen you before. Your mom will just be wondering why she's floating around in midair."

Jamie nodded his head, sadly.

"I was afraid you were gonna say something like that. My mom is gonna think I'm nuts."

Jack nudged his shoulder.

"Hey, cheer up, kiddo!"he said."At least Sophie and Emma can play together."

"Yeah,"Jamie said."Hey, Jack? What's your plan here?"

Jack sighed in defeat."Well, I actually didn't really have one, but I was kinda hoping that-"

"Jamie?"Mrs. Bennett called."Are you home?"

Jamie scrambled."Um, yeah, Mom, I'm right here."

Mrs. Bennett walked into the room carrying Sophie, also asleep, and paused in the doorway when she saw Emma. Jack could have sworn that she met his eyes for a fleeting second, though.

"Jamie,"she chose her words, carefully."who is in our living room?"

Jamie rubbed his forehead with one hand for a moment, like he had a headache.

"Mom,"he said."this is Emma. She was found in an alley because her house burned down and killed her parents. She's an orphan."

Mrs. Bennett sat down, with a look in her eye that pitied Emma.

"Who found her?"she asked.

"Jack found Emma,"Jamie's answer was plain and simple.

"Jack who?"

"Jack Frost."

Mrs. Bennett nodded."Are you telling me the truth?"

Jamie nodded, blushing. Mrs. Bennett stood up and sighed.

"Well, then I guess we better find a place for Emma to sleep. Come on,"she said, then turned around when Jack remained still."That means you too, Jack."

Jack slowly stood up, disbelief coloring his face. He clutched Emma tighter and slowly followed Mrs. Bennett. She went to Sophie's room first laid her down. Then, Mrs. Bennett motioned with her hand for them to follow her again. They ended up in the guest bedroom, where Mrs. Bennett made herself busy with preparing things. The first thing she did was fold back the covers of the bed, so Jack could lay Emma down. He was still reluctant to let her go, however. Mrs. Bennett was moving too fast for him. Then, she asked Jack if Emma had any other clothes. Jack told her about Emma's dress that was still laying on the bathroom floor and Mrs. Bennett asked Jamie to throw it in the laundry. Jamie left to do that and when Jack still hadn't laid Emma down, Mrs. Bennett faced Jack, reluctantly. She had a cautious look in her eyes as she held her hands out for Emma. Jack broke out of his reverie and handed Emma to Mrs. Bennett, who laid her down just as she did with Sophie. Jack was the one, though, that pulled the covers up to her chin and made sure she was snug enough. He then sat on the edge of the bed and watched Emma breathe in and out. Jack hasn't even realized that Jamie's mom was still in the doorway watching him.

"So, you found her in the alley, huh?"she asked.

Jack smiled."Yeah. I took care of most of her burns... I think... But you should have seen her. I was all armed and ready to fight then her little head popped out of the garbage. I couldn't leave her there. She even said my name."

Mrs. Bennett smiled and took Jack's ice cold arm.

"Come on,"she said."Let's sit at the kitchen table where we can talk more. We'll let her sleep in peace."

Jamie found them in the kitchen just as his mother was taking cookies out of the oven.

"Okay, Mom,"he said."I think Jack and I both have the same question. Why did you believe me so easily?"

"Well,"she began."when you have a child that's floating in midair and your son never lies to and on top of that you guys talk about him all the time. I figured you must be real."

Jamie blushed as Jack grinned and nudged Jamie's shoulder.

"Do you really talk about me all the time?"Jack asked.

"Every season,"Mrs. Bennett replied, easily.

"Mom!"Jamie complained as he blushed harder.

"What? You do. 'If Jack were here this' and 'Wouldn't Jack love it if that,'"she teased.

Jack laughed.

"I had no idea that I was so famous,"he said.

"Okay, can we focus on Emma now? Please?"Jamie begged."Do the other guardians know about her?"

Jack sighed."No. You two are the only ones that know. I couldn't leave her there and I'm not taking her to an orphanage. It's too cold at North's, plus none of the guardians have time to watch Emma. So, I need your guys' help. Help me figure out what to do."

Mrs. Bennett dunked her cookie in a cup of coffee, thoughtfully.

"Well,"she said."we could always adopt her."

Both Jack and Jamie looked at her in shock.

"You would do that?"Jack whispered in awe.

"We're gonna adopt her?!"Jamie asked, mind blown.

Mrs. Bennett brushed cookie crumbs off of her hands.

"Yes. I don't see any other option. Besides, won't it be nice for Sophie to have a playmate? And Jack will be around here often enough, right?"

Jamie nodded slowly, as he wrapped his mind around it. Jack on the other hand got up and gave Mrs. Bennett a huge hug. Just then, a shrill cry sounded from the guest bedroom. Jack was the first one there. Emma was crying. He wrapped her up in a big hug while she clutched his sweater.

"Did you have a nightmare?"Jack asked.

Emma nodded, hiding her face.

"It's okay. I'm here and nothing is going to hurt you. I promise,"he said.

Emma looked up at him tearfully and Jack dried her tears.

"Hey!"he said, excited."Would you like to meet some new people? They're gonna take care of you now. They're really nice, I promise. This is Jamie and that's his mommy. Jamie even has a little sister you can play with named Sophie! She's your age. How exciting is that?"

Emma peeked a glance at the people. They waved at her and she managed a tiny smile.

"Now, I've got to go, alright? So, you've got to promise to be good. But I'll be back really soon to check on you. I promise!"Jack said.

Emma nodded her head.

"Be good,"she said."Come back."

"That's right,"he confirmed.

Then, Jack handed her to Mrs. Bennett and he waved goodbye to Emma.

"I'll be back later, guys,"he said, then flew off.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack had seen the Northern Lights and knew that North was calling them. He headed for the Pole, where the other Guardians were waiting.

"Crikey! About time you showed up, frostbite! What were ya' doing all day?"Bunny complained.

Jack, being the child that he is, stuck his tongue out at him.

"I was a bit... Delayed,"Jack said.

He then swung his legs over the stair banister and got comfortable.

"So, what's up?"he asked.

"It's this one little girl,"North said."Sandy's dreams aren't getting to her. She is a believer but Sandy says she is... Blocked? Anyways, Sandy can't send her any dreams."

Sandy confirmed all of this with a nod. Jack climbed up onto the globe to see who it was. He could tell because her light was blue instead of gold.

"Hey, that's my kid,"Jack noted.

Everyone was silent. Jack looked at them and their mouths were all hanging open with eyes practically popping out of their skull. Jack replayed that in his head and wondered about how that might have sounded.

"You have a WHAT?!"North roared.

"Jack, you know there are rules against that,"Tooth fluttered around, nervously.

Bunny was muttering to himself.

"Oi, this is bad, mate. Very, very bad."

Jack held up his hands.

"Whoa, whoa whoa! She's not really mine! I mean, she's two years old and I found her in an alley today! Her house was burned down, killing her parents, which was why she was all alone. I couldn't leave her there. Mrs. Bennett is going to adopt her. She's the reason I'm late today."

The Guardians slumped with relief.

"Oh. Oh. Okay,"Tooth said.

Bunny shoved Jack.

"Hey!"he complained.

"You can't walk around scaring us like that, mate!"

North was still a little tense, but greatly relieved.

"Do you know her name?"he asked.

"Emma,"Jack told him."She's still traumatized by the fire, I think... But if I ever find out why she's not getting Sandy's dreams, I'll let you guys know."

"And we'll let you know if we find out anything,"North said.

Jack nodded and flew out the window. He headed back to Jamie's house and tapped on their window. Mrs. Bennett opened it.

"Do you do this a lot?"she asked.

"All the time,"Jack said.

Mrs. Bennett frowned, but Jack didn't notice. His attention was on Emma and Sophie, now playing together, across the room. Jack flew across the room and picked Emma up, grinning.

"Hey, kiddo,"he said."Miss me?"

Emma giggled endlessly in return.

"Jack!"she cried.

"Only a lot,"Jamie said."She kept asking when you would be back. We finally got her to play with Sophie."

"Yeah?"Jack asked."Did you have fun playing with Sophie?"

Emma nodded her head, shyly, while Sophie ducked her head.

"You know what I just thought of?"Jack asked, jokingly.

Emma giggled and shook her head.

"We need to get you some new stuff so you can live here! Won't that be cool?!"Jack said, excited.

"Yeah!"Emma agreed, jumping up and down.

Mrs. Bennett smiled in the doorway.

"Well, it looks like we're going going shopping..."she murmured.

**A/N A bit shorter but (hopefully) still enjoyable :) glad everyone who's read my story up to this far has liked it! Luve u guys! 3 keep those reviews coming!**


	4. Chapter 4

Mrs. Bennett buckled Emma and Sophie up in the car. Jamie was already up front and Jack was going to fly overhead. He had said that he very much preferred NOT to be strapped in a speeding metal death capsule. Mrs. Bennett had rolled her eyes while Jamie laughed at his fear of cars. Jack glared at Jamie and threw a snowball in the back of his head.

"So, where are we going first?"Jamie asked, snow dripping from his hair.

"Well, she basically has furniture,"Mrs. Bennett said."So, I'm starting with clothes. She can share Sophie's toys."

Emma was oblivious to the conversation as she played in the backseat.

"Mommy,"Sophie said."wanna hug."

Her mother looked at her, sympathetically.

"Sorry, sweet pea,"she said."Mommy's driving right now. I'll give you a big old hug when we stop, though. I promise."

Sophie smiled at her mother.

"Okay,"she agreed.

They parked and Mrs. Bennett gave Sophie her promised hug. She swung her up and cuddled her. Jack unbuckled Emma and, after giving her a hug as well, set her down on the ground and took her hand. Jamie took Sophie's hand while Mrs. Bennett led the way.

"Do you know Emma's size?"she asked Jack.

"Same as Sophie's,"he replied.

Mrs. Bennett nodded and threw some jeans in the cart. Jack was immediately amazed at how fast she found stuff.

"Alright, girlie,"she said."What are some shirts that you like?"

Emma was still shy around the Bennetts, but she let go of Jack's hand and held up a pink tutu. Jack ruffled her hair.

"That's a skirt, silly,"he said."But that's okay. We can still get you that. Now you have to pick out shirts, though."

Emma picked out a green fleece zip up hoodie, several sparkly t-shirts, and a bunch of other shirts. Sophie even got a cute new t-shirt with a bunny on it. It was decided that Emma also needed a pair of tennies. Jack protested this, complaining that he could just fly her around everywhere, but Mrs. Bennett bought her shoes anyways.

"Don't worry, I'm on your side,"Jamie leaned over and whispered in Jack' ear.

"I heard that!"Mrs. Bennett called in a sing song voice, while both of the boys jumped."Keep it up and I'll be buying Jack shoes, too."

Jack immediately wrapped his hand around Jamie's mouth, while he shut up. When they were done shopping, they headed back to the the house. Mrs. Bennett said she was going to make spaghetti and garlic bread for dinner. Jack carried an exhausted Emma and Sophie out of the car and got both of them settled watching a movie. Jack guessed the heavy lidded two year olds wouldn't last long. He smiled.

"Alright, Mrs. Bennett, I gotta go,"Jack said."Spread winter and joy and stuff. I'll be checking up on Emma daily."

"Okay,"she said."We'll see you later, Jack!"

"Bye!"Jamie shouted.

Jack waved as he flew through the window.


	5. Chapter 5

Emma happily twirled spaghetti on her plate, causing sauce to splatter everywhere. This gave both Emma and Sophie an endless case of the giggles.

"Alright, alright,"Mrs. Bennett stepped in."Time to eat your food and no more playing with it."

Jamie himself had spaghetti sauce on his cheek and forehead.

"How is it that you always get spaghetti sauce up there?"Mrs. Bennett asked, while cleaning up his face.

Jamie shrugged."Did Jack say when he'd be back?"

"Not exactly, but he said that he'd visit daily,"she told him.

Jamie grinned, with more spaghetti sauce on his face.

"Cool!"

"Alright, Emma, I want you to finish eating then we'll get you a bath and all nice and squeaky clean, okay? Sophie, you can take a bath after Emma,"Mrs. Bennett told the girls.

Emma nodded, slurping up more noodles.

"Okay, Mommy,"Sophie said, reaching up to be taken out of her high chair.

Mrs. Bennett picked up Sophie, then cuddled her.

"Oh, honey, you're a mess,"she teased.

Sophie giggled as Emma silently got up and walked to the guest room. Jamie automatically took Sophie.

"Come on, Soph!"he said."Let's go play a game while you wait for your bath."

Emma curled up on the bed, not saying a word. Mrs. Bennett came in and sat beside her, pulling her into her lap.

"Hey, sweetie,"she said."don't you want a bath?"

Emma nodded, blinking back tears.

"What's the matter, Emma?"Mrs. Bennett asked her.

Emma buried her face into Mrs. Bennett's shirt and burst into tears.

"Miss them,"she sobbed.

"You miss them? Can you tell me who they are?"Mrs. Bennett comforted her, stroking her hair.

"Mommy and Daddy!"Emma hiccuped.

Mrs. Bennett held Emma tighter and rocked her.

"I know, sweetie. I know,"she said."But guess what? I bet you that they're looking down on you in heaven right now, making sure that you're safe."

"Want them here!"Emma cried.

"I know it's hard when you can't see them or feel them,"Mrs. Bennett told her."but they'll always have a special place right there in your heart. I promise."

Emma wiped her nose and looked up at Mrs. Bennett with big eyes.

"Really?"she asked.

"Absolutely! Now, how about that bath, little miss?"Mrs. Bennett asked her.

Emma gave her a tiny smile and nodded. Later, when both of the girls had their baths, Emma was running around the living room with Sophie.

"Emma! Emma! You can't find me!"Sophie dared her as the little girl set out to look.

Jack flew through an open window.

"Whoa!"he said."Is it always this crazy before bedtime? Come here you two."

Jack picked up the two children and sat down in a chair with them.

"Tell us a story!"Sophie demanded.

"Please?"Emma begged.

"A story? Hmm. What kind of bedtime story do you guys want to hear?"Jack asked."Oh, I know! I'll tell you about the time that I made it snow on Easter."

Emma and Sophie snuggled closer, ready to listen.

"So, one spring everything was going very well,"Jack started."The spring spirit had made it beautiful outside, just in time for Easter. There were flowers and green grass everywhere. But Jack Frost decided that he wanted to prank the Easter Bunny."

Emma and Sophie giggled.

"At first, I just started with frost on the windows, but then I started frosting everything. Like cars, streets, and trees. I even made it snow a good half inch!"Jack continued."But when the Easter Bunny saw what I had done, he was not happy. In fact, he got me with one of his exploding eggs. His boomerang missed me, though. And Jack Frost never made it snow on Easter again! The end."

The heavy lidded girls yawned and Jack held them closer.

"Yup. It's time for you guys to go to sleep,"he said, softly.

First, he took Sophie to her room and laid her down. Emma had her arms around Jack's neck. Jack tucked in Sophie's blankets up to her chin. He then took Emma to her room and did the very same thing.

"Sweet dreams, kiddo,"Jack said.


	6. Chapter 6

Jack stayed awhile to watch Emma sleep. Every once in awhile, he'd look out the window to see Sandy's dreamsand lazily passing by. The sand was nowhere near Emma, though, and that worried Jack. Her face grimaced as she slept. Emma tossed and turned then, finally, buried herself under the covers. Jack frowned, with concern. He leapt out the window and flew to where Sandy was.

"Hey, Sandy,"Jack said.

Sandy waved in greeting, then a question mark appeared above his head as if to ask 'What's up?'

"You know that little girl? Emma? Well, you guys were right. She's tossing and turning and not getting any dreamsand."

Sandy frowned, scratching his chin, thinking.

"Come and see,"Jack suggested."Maybe you can help her."

Sandy agreed and followed Jack until they were five feet outside of Emma's window. Jack continued going forward easily enough, but Sandy couldn't go any further. Like a... Force field that was surrounding Emma. Sandy put his hands up against the shield and tried to push past, but he couldn't.

"Sandy?"Jack asked."What's wrong? Oh, you can't get past? I'll help you."

Jack attempted to pull Sandy past the force field, but it was no use. He couldn't get past. Sandy shrugged, panting from trying so hard.

"I sorry, Sandy,"Jack said, slumping.

Sandy patted his shoulder to let him know that it wasn't his fault. Just then, Emma screamed bloody murder. Jack was inside the house in point ten seconds. He found Emma with her face all red and scrunched up, tears streaming down her face. She was kicking restlessly. It broke Jack's heart to see her like that. He gently placed a cold hand on her cheek. She's burning up, Jack realized, frowning. Emma's face relaxed and she stopped kicking. Her eyelids fluttered open.

"Hey now,"Jack said, scooping her up."You're safe here. You don't need to scream."

Emma trembled, voice shaking.

"Bad dream,"she said.

"You had a bad dream? Why don't you tell me about it?"Jack suggested.

"On fire. Burning. Too hot. Ouchie,"Emma summed up.

Then, she reached up and touched Jack's face.

"Cold,"she said.

"Emma,"Jack said."that's all over now and it's not going to happen again. I promise. You're safe."

Emma buried her head into Jack's sweater, oblivious to the cold, and quickly fell asleep. There was a peaceful smile on her face as Jack held her. Jack sighed, troubled and confused. Then, he saw Mrs. Bennett in the doorway.

"Very nicely handled,"she complimented.

"Thanks,"Jack said."but what are you doing up?"

"The child screamed bloody murder,"Mrs. Bennett said."Of course I was going to get up."

Jack glanced back down at Emma, unwilling to put her down just yet.

"I don't know what's wrong with her,"he whispered."She's shaken up. Traumatized. Sandy's dreamsand can't get to her to bring her any good dreams. I don't know what to do."

Mrs. Bennett put her arm around Jack and he looked up in surprise, never expecting her to be a parent figure to him.

"Maybe all she needs is time to grieve,"Mrs. Bennett suggested.

Jack let out his breath, which he didn't even know he'd been holding.

"I hope you're right,"he said.

Mrs. Bennett took Emma from him and gently tucked her in again.

"Well, I'll be around, I guess,"Jack said.

Mrs. Bennett nodded, acknowledging him before Jack flew out the window.


	7. Chapter 7

Emma rubbed her eyes and stumbled out of bed. She was not a morning person by any stretch of the imagination. Emma blearily made her way out to the living room, passing Jamie as she went to go sit by the window. Jamie on the other hand was a morning person and was very alert and full of energy while Emma was still rubbing her eyes. Jamie was drinking a glass of juice and was watching cartoons. He looked over at Emma, who was staring out the window.

"Hey, Em,"he said."Whatcha' doin'?"

"Waiting,"she replied.

"What are you waiting for?"Jamie asked.

"Jack,"Emma replied.

Jamie grinned at her.

"Why don't you come watch cartoons with me while you wait?"he asked.

Emma smiled."Okay."

Mrs. Bennett walked in from the kitchen, the smell of eggs and hashbrowns wafting in.

"Breakfast is ready!"she announced in a sing song voice.

Emma jumped off of the couch and practically ran to the kitchen. Ever since the Bennetts adopted her, it seemed like she could never get enough to eat. Mrs. Bennett chuckled as Emma went by. Jamie grinned as he got up.

"You know, Mom,"he said."We don't know how long she was out in the alley or how long she went without food. She told us that her house burned down. We should probably make a check-up for her just to see where she's at."

Mrs. Bennett nodded.

"Emma has a doctor appointment on Friday, but other than being really skinny and those burns, she seems to be okay. We just need to help her get back on track,"she said.

"She's getting really attached to Jack,"Jamie pointed out."I'm not sure whether that's good or bad."

Mrs. Bennett paused, thinking.

"Well, it can be both,"she said, slowly."It's good that she's trusting somebody and Jack is a good person to trust. It's just that he can't be around all of the time."

Jamie nodded.

"So, I think we should get her attention on other things while Jack isn't here. Just so Emma doesn't get too attached,"Jamie suggested.

"That's a good idea,"Mrs. Bennett agreed."Just try and get her attention on other things. Play a game with her or something while she's waiting for Jack so she's not always asking about him."

Jamie nodded.

"Okay,"he said."Is Sophie up yet?"

Mrs. Bennett shook her head.

"Still asleep,"she said."Come on, you need to eat breakfast yet."

Jamie groaned playfully and grinned.

"I guess,"he teased his mother.

"Oh, get in there and eat now! Shoo!"Mrs. Bennett shooed him away with a dish towel.

Jamie grinned and scampered off to fix a plate.

Meanwhile, Jack was flying around in Alaska spreading snow and freezing sidewalks. He grinned as children waved to him, recognizing Jack. He landed in the park.

"Alright, who's up for a good ol' fashioned snowball fight?"Jack asked the kids.

The kids cheered and Jack whipped up some snowballs.

"Think fast!"he shouted, as he let one fly.

A little boy ducked and the snowball hit another boy, behind him. A girl hit Jack in the back and he turned around to see who it was. The girl was holding another snowball and smiling devilishly. Jack grinned right back at her.

"You dare challenge me?"he asked.

Jack threw two snowballs in her direction and the children laughed. They all fell in a heap onto the ground. Jack laughed and stood up.

"Alright, I'll see all of you tomorrow, but now I have to go, okay?"he said.

One of the boys grinned.

"Don't worry, Jack. We'll be here,"he said.

Jack nodded and waved goodbye. It was time to send some fun to a very special little girl.

**A/N Hey, guys! I'm really sorry that this is so late but school started and this was a hard chapter to write. I'm not sure when I'll be able to update again. Please keep reviewing! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far. **


End file.
